


She's Trouble

by KrissyG927



Series: Transference [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Read Transference if you want the whole story, Sequel to Transference, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Male, all the wanings for Transference, as usual, smutshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another visit to Stephanie and Daryl. I don't know why the muse wants this but she does and really, I'm just along for the ride here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Trouble

Daryl got to work that day and it was cold as fuck for a March day, spring was just around the corner, but it wasn’t there yet today. He had left Stephanie asleep in bed because she worked later in the day and wouldn’t be home till six that night, and she was so cute when she was asleep. He had laid there and just looked at her before he got up, still not believing she was his. But she was, forever.

That thought made him happier than he ever thought he would be.

Merle came into the bay with a thermos of hot coffee that Teagan had made for them to drink as the heat kicked on in the shop. It wasn’t expected to get any higher than forty degrees on the dismal Wednesday morning, but Daryl didn’t care.

He got to go home to her every night, and today of all days made him grateful for that. Six years ago he had met her at a diner three towns over and made a deal with her. A deal that changed everything about the way he looked at himself and his life. Before he met her he felt like a freak, unworthy of love or affection, fearful that he would never find someone who understood what he needed.

Stephanie had helped him to believe he wasn’t what he thought he was, that he was normal and what he wanted was ok and he had changed her too. She had closed herself off from the world, living in her world of books and having just one friend in her life, never allowing lovers to really know her, managing her life by a set of well-defined and unbreakable rules. 

Her childhood had left scars on her that she couldn’t get rid of, even after years of counseling. She couldn’t trust people or let them get close to her. Until him of course, it was like the stars all aligned on that day, and brought them together.

Merle handed him a cup of the delicious French vanilla coffee that Teagan made for them every day and Daryl inhaled it. He always did that with everything, Stephanie had taught him to slow down and savor everything about life, even a cup of coffee.

“Teagan says that this is your and Stephanie’s anniversary, your first date or something?”

Or something, Daryl grinned to himself. Merle and Teagan didn’t know what brought Daryl and Stephanie together. The official story was that they had met at the library where she worked. But there was more to it, he had contracted her to dominate him at first and then it turned into more.

“Yup.” He looked over at his older brother. “Taking her out to dinner tonight.”

“Good man.” He looked out the bay doors towards his house and he could see his wife walking across the bay windows, they were having another baby and she was due any day, it was another girl. They were happy that the baby was healthy, that was all that mattered to them. Merle smiled as he watched her folding the laundry. “T says she likes tulips, Steph mentioned it once.”

They grew tulips and wildflowers in their front yard and he knew they were her favorite, maybe he would get her some tonight. He brought her flowers sometimes, and candy and then she would blindfold him and feed the candy to him.

Just thinking about that…well it was going to be a long day. Merle always went home for lunch, but it wasn’t like Daryl could go bang her in the library. She worked with two stuffy old ladies, Ms. Parker and Ms. Holder and he was sure they just thought he was a dirty mechanic. Stephanie didn’t, she thought he was the most wonderful person she had ever met. She told him often and he told her the same thing.

“Yeah.” Daryl said. “She loves them.”

His phone buzzed and he reached for it. Sometimes she would text him good morning so he was sure that was what it was. He swiped the phone and sure enough there was a picture of her making a face at him, and her right hand throwing up rock and roll horns. Her hair was a mess because she had just woken up, but she was beautiful to him.

~Happy Anniversary.

Daryl smiled, there was a time when he thought he would never find someone to love. He had been so lonely, so afraid to let another person know what he wanted. That time was gone now.

Daryl didn’t do pictures, and he could barely text back, but for her he did. 

~Happy Anniversary love, dinner tonight?

~Yes.

~See you at six.

~OK.

They said good bye and he put his phone back in his pocket. It buzzed again a few minutes later and he put his cup of coffee down as Merle laughed. “You anit gonna get no work done now, how much you wanna bet now she wants to know what to wear? Where are we going? What time are you coming home? You know how women are.”

Daryl opened up his phone and his eyes grew so large and dark as he looked at it. He knew now that he really was not going to get any work done at all, he sighed.

Stephanie had sent him a picture of her tits, piercings and all and he thought his head was going to explode. He felt the warmth creep up his back and over his whole face. 

“What smatter, brother, she send you a dirty picture or something?” Merle laughed, not unfamiliar with that at all. His wife and Stephanie were close, really good friends and alike in some ways. But Stephanie was a librarian and Merle’s wife wrote a sex column, there was a distinct difference right there. Merle just couldn’t picture that sweet girl sexting his brother.

Daryl swiped the phone closed fast and shoved it into his pocket.

Merle laughed as he walked into the office and turned on the radio. Maybe it was a dirty picture, maybe there was more to that girl than people knew, Merle thought and he was happy now that Daryl had found her. There was a time when he would have said otherwise though.

He had been spitfire mad at Stephanie for breaking up with Daryl and practically sending him into an epic depression, but Merle had fixed that. The one and only time he but into his brother’s life and confronted her, at the time they hadn’t even been properly introduced. But Merle had been afraid of what his brother was going to do, there had been no choice.

Merle turned up the radio, so they could hear it in the bays.

The odds were against him today Daryl thought as he heard what song was on. ‘Soul to Squeeze’ by The Red Hot Chili Peppers’ came through the speakers, flooding the whole garage bay. That was her favorite song.

“Today love smiled on me, it took away my pain say please.”

This was going to be a long day indeed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

An hour or so later Daryl was under an old Ford truck doing a break job and his phone buzzed again. He knew Stephanie was getting ready for work now. She was on ten to six today and he worked eight to five, with an hour for lunch. She didn’t text him often, she must have been feeling the same way he felt today. Happy and grateful for their life together.

Usually she would just send ‘Good morning, I love you.’ And he called her at lunch time, today was a fluke with the picture.

He opened his phone and read the message.

~I can’t wait till tonight, after dinner ;)

He grinned, at least it was tame this time and he wouldn’t be able to take another picture anyway.

~I’m going to fuck you silly.

He laughed, spoke to soon. That was his girl though, pushing the limits as always.

~You think so?

He answered her.

~Pfffttt I can make you do whatever I want.

That was so true. She had a power over him that was mutual and shared between them. They were the perfect match, even Merle thought so, now.

~Yeah, you can.

~Touch your dick. Pretend it’s me.

~Jesus, Stephanie, I’m lying under Hershel Green’s flatbed, that’s just wrong.

~Ok, I’ll wait till tonight L

~You have to.

~That’s ok. I wanna watch you anyway.

He had to shut this down right now or he wasn’t going to make it another minute. She was a demon in the sack and just thinking about it made his blood boil.

~Love you Steph ttyl.

~Love you too, have a good day.

Have a good day? She was a riot because now his dick was hard and he was not getting out from under that truck until it went away. Merle and Axel were working on their own projects in the garage right next to him oblivious to his problem at the moment. She was trouble, the best kind, and she was all his.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At one o’clock she finally pushed his buttons as far as they were going to go. He was standing in the office eating lunch with Merle and his phone buzzed again. Merle gave him a look that said he knew what was going on and a snicker to go with it.

He knew that Daryl called her at lunchtime and he also knew she had been blowing up his phone all morning. It was funny to Merle to watch him open up the phone, shake his head and type back to her, looking all embarrassed.

“What’s she got to say now?” Merle laughed his merry laugh that lit his eyes and face up. It was fun to watch Daryl squirm for once and he and Axel had been laughing all day about it.

Daryl swiped his phone and read the message.

~I want you inside of me as deep as possible.

He was just a man after all, with limitations and she had just crossed the line. He threw his sandwich into the garbage and took a long sip of his iced tea, then put it down on the desk.

“I gotta go.” He said to Merle. “Won’t be back.”

Merle laughed even harder as he watched him almost walk into his daughter Casey as she, her sister Caroline and Teagan were coming through the door.

“Sorry girls.” He said as he walked out. “Love you” He said placing a kiss on each of their heads and nodding to Teagan.

Teagan walked over to Merle and kissed him.

“Where’s the fire?” She laughed as they watched Daryl jumping on his motorcycle, kick starting it and taking off from the window.

“My guess is the library.” Merle cackled.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ms. Parker was probably in her sixties and she had white hair and glasses, a typical librarian. When Daryl first started coming to the library, he made sure to come on the days Stephanie worked. She was a lot more fun to talk to then the other two ladies. He had always liked her way before they had made their deal. They had been friends for almost five years before he checked out the books about dominate relationships and she had slipped him her card. Because that was her specialty, that was what she did and it still was.

He spent years talking to her about Stephen King and Dean Koontz, at her suggestion he had read Ellen Hopkins, who was her favorite author. But he could never ask her for a date, later he found out she would have said no, no matter how much she liked him.

But now it was different, they were each other’s person now.

Ms. Parker and Ms. Holder had no idea about how they came to be a couple and they kind of adopted Stephanie as their own long ago, she had no one after her grandmother passed and her parents died suddenly in a car wreck. Daryl thought for sure they thought he wasn’t good enough for her, but he didn’t care. Stephanie thought he was more than good enough.

Her opinion was the only one he cared about. The truth was, they did like him, a lot, but they wanted to keep him on his toes with “Their Stephanie.” She was precious to them. They saw how sometimes he brought her lunch to her or a soda on a hot day, he was a good boy, even if they didn’t approve of their choice not to marry.

Daryl pulled up in front next to Stephanie’s Porsche and shut the bike down. He was through the double doors in and instant but she was nowhere to be found. Usually she was at the front desk, but only Ms. Parker was there.

“Hey Ms. Parker, she here?” He asked Ms. Parker and the woman nodded towards the back, where Stephanie’s desk was. “Thanks, uh we have a family emergency, she has to come home.”

“Oh dear.” Ms. Parker said. “I hope everything is ok.”

He nodded to her. “It will be, thanks.”

He set out to find her and finally he saw her in the back talking to Ms. Holder. He stood there looking at her and finally she looked up and saw him. The look on her face was priceless, and now she would have to keep her cool in front of her co-workers. Karma was a bitch. 

“You got to come home Steph.” He said, walking to her and taking her by the hand. “Family emergency.” He nodded to Ms. Holder and the three of them walked towards the front. Stephanie didn’t dare say a word, but she was grinning. 

“Oh, go on dear. I hope everything is ok.” Ms. Holder said as Stephanie grabbed her backpack.

“It will be.” Daryl replied as he pulled her by the hand out the door. “Thanks ladies.”

When they got out in the parking lot he grabbed her and kissed her hard. Inside Ms. Holder turned to Ms. Parker and said. “What a sweet boy.”

“There’s no emergency, except the one in his pants.” Ms. Holder replied.

“We were young girls once too.”

“Yes we were Mabel, yes we were.”

They both nodded and watched as he led her to the bike.

“We’ll come get your car later, much later.” He said as she settled on back of his bike and he took off for the three block drive to their house.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Daryl chased her up the front stairs to their house and as she struggled to get the key in the door he turned her around and kissed her again. He pushed his body into hers and her back went against the door as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her thoroughly, the way he wanted to all day long and pressed his throbbing dick against her.

“Better get that key in the door before something happens out here that shouldn’t.” He whispered hotly in her ear, then he kissed down her neck as far as was proper out there in front of god and the neighbors.

Stephanie got the door open and he barely let her get it closed before he picked her up and tossed her onto the couch.

“You are such a bad girl.” He said staring at her as he approached her. He shucked off his work coveralls and now had a t-shirt and jeans.

“So spank me then.” She replied, licking her lips and not breaking eye contact with him, as he climbed over her body.

“Nope.” He went right for the blouse she was wearing and ripped it open, causing the buttons to bounce across the hardwood floor. “I’ll get ya a new one.” He said opening the front clasp of her bra.

Stephanie’s hands were moving over his back and pulling his shirt off, then he felt her hands on him through his jeans.

“Is that for me?”

“All for you.” He said kissing her hard and pushing his tongue into her mouth just long enough and pulling his face back to look at her. “I want you on top of me and moving.”

“Then get those fucking pants off.”

He stood up and shucked his jeans and boxers off and she slid out of her skirt and panties. Daryl laid down on the couch and she climbed on top of him. Always the tease, Stephanie took his dick in her hand and rubbed it against her wetness and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“This is mine, right?” She said.

“Come on Steph, put me out of my misery.” He growled at the feeling of her against him. 

“Say it.” She demanded in a whisper.

“It’s yours.” He breathed out trying to reach her lips for a kiss.

Then she did it, she slid herself down onto him and they both let out a groan, at almost the same time. Finally, she had given him what she had teased him about all day long and it wasn’t gentle or nice.

“Give me your hands.” She said, leaning down and kissing him and then she had his hands up over his head, holding them down.

That feeling went right through him and he almost came right there and it was going to be a struggle not to because he loved when she held him down or restrained him. Now sometimes she let him do it to her and to his surprise he loved that just as much, but today, she was pushing all his buttons.

Stephanie moved her hips against his and held his hands over his head, he matched her thrust for thrust and he was on fire. Daryl’s whole body was overheating now and the feel of her around him and being held down was driving him over the edge fast.

All day long he had been thinking of this and even though they had been together a long time, it was always like this. Their hunger for each other was intense and full of passion.

“Oh, fuck me baby.” She cried. “Give it to me, give it all to me.”

Her words made his whole body react and he could feel the stud piercing she had against his dick and he knew if he could feel it, so could she. Stephanie had educated him about piercings, some were for her, some were for him and some, like this one were for both of them. It was just that extra thing to pull you into the abyss.

She kept her lips just out of his reach and he craned his neck to get to her as her hips slammed into his faster and faster.

“Give it to me.” She said, still holding his hands down and he moved the rest of his body with hers, driving them both down the path to bliss.

“I want you to cum, Stephanie.” He breathed out in gasps, his head moving back and forth. “Cum on me baby. Come on”

She leaned down and kissed him hard and he felt her body start to tremble and even as he heard her start to whimper, she never let go of his hands. There was nothing like feeling his girl falling apart while she held him down.

Feeling her body contract around him was too much and he came immediately, screaming her name. Stephanie collapsed on top of him and released his hands and his arms went around her. He kissed her head and whispered. “I love you”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Daryl got dressed after they took a shower and Stephanie was still getting dressed in their room. He stuck his head through the door and told her he would be right back. Then he walked two blocks down the street to the florist and bought her some Tulips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
